


I am Jealous

by AngieLo2409



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Dare, F/M, First Dates, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieLo2409/pseuds/AngieLo2409
Summary: BFFP prompt challenge!!!!Dare gone wrong! Stella dared Sylvie to ask Casey out but this go way different from the plan.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	I am Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii!
> 
> One has to write once a prompt appears Bim your mind. But when Jon Seda likes your tweet you just get a boost at life.

Stella and now Ritter, since Emily left, where the ones telling Sylvie everyday that she needed to make a move on Matt. Not telling her about her feelings or confessing undying love for him. Just make a move, asking him out. They had made a job of showing her the little signs that Matt was no indifferent to her and those signs had given her hope. So maybe tonight it was the night, the dare that Stella had made just made her domot. Now that she was alone, no pressure from her friends she dialed his number and waited for him to answer.

"Is everything ok?" Matt sounded a little tired but worried.

Sylvie felt a little guilty but a little annoyed that he thought that she would only can him if something was wrong. "Yeah, I'm sorry to have scared you but I was wondering if you are going to Molly's tonight?

Matt smiled imagining her all nervous and giggly while talking because he was like that right now. "Yeah, sure"

"And what would you think if I invite you to dinner afterwards? Sylvie held her breath waiting for an answer.

"That sounds like a great plan, but I'll choose the restaurant" Matt was walking around the kitchen island in the loft.

"Perfect" Sylvie started jumping up and down "should I dress up?"

"You always look great but maybe a dress would be nice"

"Well then" Sylvie said trying to sound cool "Guess I'll see at Molly's around 8?"

"Sure" Matt said "please don't tell Stella"

"Oh no, be sure I don't want all eyes on us" Matt chucked "see you later"

"See you later Sylvie"

"Hey, what's up with the smile" Kelly answered as soon as he walked out of his room and saw him putting the phone down

Matt smiled again "I guess Sylvie and I just asked each other out"

\---

"Looking sharp Captain" Stella said after Matt sat down on a stool on the bar. He was wearing a shirt and a jacket, which was weird for the regular night at Molly's.

"Well…"

"Hold on… do you have a date tonight? I dared someone to…"

"Matt Casey" a female voice interrupted them "I knew I'll find you here"

"Naomi? Matt stood up in shock " I thought you were in Switzerland"

Naomi hugged him and sat next to him "that was a year ago, then it was Florida, then Paris, you know how it is"

"Can I get you something?" Matt offered

"I'll have what you are having"

Stella just raised an eyebrow and served them two glasses of scotch. 

Sylvie's smile was gone the moment she entered Molly's, somehow she didn't feel sad, she felt angry, how dare he be with the reporter on their date. Well if he had choosen Naomi then she should choose someone else. So she left.

The bar was getting packed and it was harder and harder to see if Sylvie appered throu the door. But there was no sign of her, he looked at the hour, it was almost 10, the reservation at the restaurant he had made was for 9:30. He had been officially stood up and he felt hurt. He considered to give into the obvious signs Naomi was giving her to came back to her hotel room but no, he didn't want that, what he really wanted to know was why she didn't showed up with out leaving a message or a call.

\---

Matt arrived early to 51 and he was waiting by the truck waiting for her to arrive, he needed answers. The day after the failed date he was tempted to call her but his pride was hurt, he was card after he heard Stella saying that they had gone shopping. Maybe she was running late. He enter to his quarters waiting to see her but nothing. Later chief let him know she was getting her certifications renewed so someone from the next shift was covering for her and she'll be coming to 3rd shift. That was clear she was avoiding him. He felt so annoyed everytime he saw someone else climbing up or down ambo 61. This situation had to end because he was getting angrier and angrier and everyone at 51 noticed it was as clear as all the windows at the station.

"Guess the date…" Kelly questioned his best friend after noticing how everyone was running away from Matt

"What date?" He snapped

"You and…"

"She stood me up"

"Brett?" Kelly was surprised "are you sure?"

"Well I was at Molly's until midnight"

"I saw her" Severide said " I helped her out of her car and told her to put on her coat, her dress was too light a d it was chilling but she insisted on not wanting to wrikle it"

"She never…"

"I saw you with that reporter" Kelly clapped Matt's back "maybe she did too"

"But why didn't she said anything? I mean if she saw me she should have…"

"Like you did with the chaplain? Casey, it's Brett who we are talking about, she probably left because he saw you with your ex… whatever that was"

"But…"

"You two are the same, always thinking you know best and doing what you believe is best without know what exactly is going on"

Matt took a second to take a deep breath, Severide was right that what the both did time and time again. "Did she look nice?"

Kelly whispered "don't say anything to Stella, but Brett looked amazing"

\---

Shift had been good, many calls but nothing too dangerous but everytime she passed by Matt's office she slowly kicked the door. She couldn't remember the last time she was so mad at someone and she thanked that her anger controlled her other feelings for Casey. In other scenario she would be sobbing while eating ice cream, but not today, she was angry, her woman's pride was hurt and no man on earth should make her feel like that, and he didn't even called her or texted to see how she was. That bastard.

Now she ready to go to a spinning class, she needed to use that anger for her own good. She took her back pack and when he opened the door…

"You stood me up" Matt said with a frown, Sylvie was about to close the door in his face but he put his foot. "Why?" Didn't answered just push the door harder "why?"

Sylvie then opened the door and tryed to walk pass him "I don't want to talk to you right now"

"You are jealous" He said smiling

That smile that would have melt her now just made a vein in her forehead pop "Me? Why would I be jealous if I stood you up?"

"You saw me with Naomi" he now had a smirk

"And why if I did? Now that I think about it you should thank me" he frowned again "I imagine that you had drunks with her all night and then…"

"I waited for you until midnight, if I had saw you I would have left with you"

"Yeah right" she turned her eyes "I'm sure you didn't went to her hotel…"

"I didn't"

"Then why you didn't call when I did show up?"

Matt dropped his jaw but then looked into her eyes "I was hurt that you didn't showed up" that broke every wall Sylvie had created "I was already embarrassed that you had made the first move about something we both know and have been denying all this time"

"Ca… Matt… I just thought…"

"Someone told me that our problem is that we think to much. Once I thought you were getting back together with the chaplain and it made you leave… and that time I was coming to Molly's looking for you to ask you out"

"That was almost 2 years ago…"

"That's about the time I've liked you as more than a friend" Matt took her hand

Sylvie smiled shy "I was…" she stopped "I am jealous"

"Would you get mad if I told you I like you a lot when you are jealous? But as much as when you have a few drinks on you"

Sylvie smiled but then she got serious *I'm still mad at you"

Matt took a step to get closer to her "I'm mad at you for standing me up and for avoiding me"

"Maybe we need a few days being mad and then we can try again this date thing" she also came close to him. Looking into the other eyes almost kissing but then she pulled apart

"That's fair, so I guess I'll see you next shift" said Matt having trouble breathing

"Yeah, see you next shift Casey"

"Hey" she was closing the door to her apartment when she listened Matt's voice "how long do I have to wait to ask you out again?"

"Again?" Sylvie laughed "you've never asked me out"

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaaaa. We always see jealous Matt but I wanted a jealous Sylvie, not just her sacrificing and keeping her feelings inside.
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
